Here Now, Gone Forever
by IWOMAN
Summary: Last Chapter!!! When dreams come true, are they what you wish for?
1. The Letter

Author: Sarah

Authors Note: This fic is dedicated to my best friend who gave me this plot bunny when we were talking on the phone one day. Thanks Joyce!

Rating: R for violence and some gore.

Title: Here Now, Gone Forever 

Disclaimer: I own nothing... If I did, IMAN wouldn't have been canceled! ;0)

Spoilers: There are going to be a lot in here! I am not going to name them all off because it would take forever... I am lazy, I know.

Archives: Ask first please.

Special thanks to Liz_Z for beta reading this for me so you all could read this...

Chapter One 

~The Forbidden Note~

*A man of little wisdom once told me, "Little things in life end up biting you in the butt at the worse times. And once that little thing seems to go away, it pops out its ugly head once again and snaps at you twice as badly." Little did I know then, that those little snaps where going to really hurt.*

"There was a ring! I heard a ring! Where is the phone?" Bobby ran around Darien's apartment yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, Bobby. Everything will be okay." Claire said, taking Bobby by the hand and pulling him into Darien's living room. "The phone isn't ringing, Bobby. Don't worry, the phone will ring, Bobby. It will ring."

~*~

The pain seemed to start in his head. He had thought it was quicksilver madness but that wouldn't be because Claire given him his shot of the suicide gene. Then the pain moved throughout his body and he couldn't stop the tears the freely flowed down his face. What had they given him? The pain was so intense and he was beginning to black out. He could only remember being at the grocery store, loading his bags of the day to his new car that the F.B.I. let him keep on the condition that he would do a few special cases for him each year. The F.B.I. also offered Bobby a new van and Bobby didn't even have to think about it.

Though Golda still wasalive and running, Silver Coating was the new company van. Darien screamed as he felt something sharp enter his flesh through his shoulder. He could hear his flesh being torn away from him and could feel the blood run down his arm and stomach. He turned his head and watched as the young man jabbed the knife into his flesh several times. Then Darien did the only thing he could do; he blacked out.

~*~

Bobby turned as the front door was knocked on and he heard the pitter patter of little feet running away. Bobby jumped up and drew his gun as he opened the door to see a small package on the floor. Bending down, he grabbed the package, while still keeping his eyes and gun on full alert.

"What is is, Bobby?" Claire asked, walking to Bobby.

It had been two days now since Darien had been kidnapped. Did the people who had Darien that he had a gland in his head? Of course they would! Why else would they grab him? Bobby walked to the couch and sat down as he opened the small package. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Claire asked, leaning over to see what was in the small box.

Bobby pulled out a white shirt that Darien seemed to wear all the time with red blood that looked like it was still be fresh and it was confirmed when Bobby put his hands to the blood, and it came back with the stickiness of fresh blood. "Darien's blood." 

"You don't know that, Bobby. It could be anything. They just want to get us scared. Is there a note inside?"

Bobby pulled the box apart to finally receive a note on his lap. "Yes, there is. I will read it."

Hello to Darien's friends and co-workers I have taken Darien against his will to prove to him that life isn't as simple as he thinks it is. I am a young friend lost long ago. I have come back from the grave to repay a debt that was long ago made. I have no intentions of ransoming him off like you all would hope. Not that I would give him back to you alive after I received the money. No, I have taken him for my own pleasure, which I shall share with you. That way you know the pain he will go through, before I kill him. I am going to make his life a living hell! 

He will not go a moment without feeling the pain that he once inflicted on me. Know this, you will never see him alive, never!

Sincerely Yours,

Cammie

P.S. His debt will soon be paid.

Bobby let the note fall to the ground as he looked at Claire. "We have to find, Darien before it is to late."

~*~

Darien felt the water run over him and winced as it touched his open wound. There had to be salt in this water. Darien opened his eyes and watched in horror as the same young man walked up to him with jumper cables that seemed to flash with each step. This couldn?t be happening. It was all a really bad dream. But that hope was shattered as the cables touched his flesh and the pain rippled through his body. No, this wasn?t a dream, this was hell.

TBC

FEEDBACK IS REALLY WANTED :0)


	2. Sweet Dreams

To see disclaimers, authors note, special thanks and so forth, look to chapter one

~*~

The sweet fragrance of perfume filtered through the misty air of the small attic. It had been too many years to count since Darien had been to this house. He remembered playing in the backyard with Kevin. Fighting over silly things that they once thought to be the end of the world. Darien sat back on his heels as he remembered his brother, Kevin.

It had been too long since he had been able to hug him, talk to him, laugh together. Did they even do that before Kevin died? Darien couldn't remember and it was making him hurt deep down inside his soul. How could he not have shared his feelings with his brother?

"Darien, you up there?"

Darien turned around as he heard the voice float up to the old attic he now sat in. It couldn't be! "I'm up here!" Darien watched as the man walked up to the attic door and smiled at Darien.

"Hello there brother."

"Kevin... You are..." 

"Finally here! I didn't think I would make it. My plane was late and I thought you would leave before I could get here. So, what do you need? You don't just call me out of the blue. And we haven't talked to each other in a while."

Darien held back the impulse to run to his brother and give him a bear hug. This was all a dream, that was it, just a dream! "I called you?"

Kevin looked at his brother then walked into the room to stand next to him. "What is wrong with you? Did something happen? Are you in trouble with the cops again?" 

"The cops?" Darien tried not to laugh and cry at the same time. Should he play along with this? "No, I turned my life around, Kevin. I wanted you to know that."

Kevin looked at his brother with a perplexed look and almost laughed himself. "You have been a thief for a long time, Darien. Why did you choose to stop? And how do I know this is actually the truth this time?"

Darien looked down at his wrist to see his tattoo and found nothing but clear skin. "What is going on? What is happening to me?"

"What are you talking about, Darien? Are you okay?" Kevin asked, touching his brother and finding him freezing. "Darien... What is wrong with you? You are freezing!"

Darien looked up at his brother and tried to answer but nothing would come out of his mouth. He looked at his brother with teary eyes and watched as his brother began to become nothing but blackness.

~*~

"Wake up, doll face!"

Darien felt the punch to his face and wanted to cry out in pain. This guy knew how to hit. Did he just wake up? He wished he could stay in that dream forever. It was like everything that he had been through the last two years hadn't happened to him. But as Darien began to think about all the good and bad things that had happened the last two years, he knew that they had happened for a reason. And they really made him a better person.

"How do you feel now? That last shock treatment really did something to you, Darien. You just left me there in the middle of it. I almost thought about stopping to wait for you to awake, but that wouldn't have been any fun. I mean, I am sure you felt the pain in your dreams. And if not, what I have next in line for you, you will feel now and in your dreams. Stay awake for this one, okay?"

Darien watched as the man walked away and then took in his surroundings. It had to be an old warehouse somewhere downtown. Who had grabbed him? He couldn't place the voice and was beginning to think that he would never get a chance to. 

Darien looked above him to find his hands bound by chains that came down from the ceiling, keeping him in a standing position. This kept getting better and better! He had been stabbed in his shoulder and this position only made things worse for him. He could see the blood on the floor that left his body and trickled down his arm. His t-shirt was gone now and he could still feel the pain from the electrical shock given to him. What else could happen to him? 

But Darien wished he hadn't thought that as the young man returned. "Dear God! What are you going to use that for?"

~*~

"We haven't been able to find out where Darien is being kept. I am sorry, Agent Hobbes. All we can do now is sit and wait." Eberts said, looking at Bobby in the Official's office.

"We can also pray." Claire replied. "Darien can still get out of this. And Bobby and I are going to find him before it is too late. We didn't get him this far to lose him now."

Bobby stood up and looked to the Official. "I am not even going to ask for permission to find Fawkes."

The Official looked at Bobby with a smirk. "I wasn't going to stop you. Find him, Hobbes. Find him and bring him home."

TBC

Feedback is welcomed and most wanted :0)


	3. The Feelings We Feel

To see disclaimers and everything else that people love to take their time to read, look to chapter one please. ;0)

Chapter Three

~The Feelings We Feel~

"You can't use that on a human being!" Darien yelled, hoping he would somehow win the argument but knew deep down that it was pointless to even try.

"I can use this and I have before, Darien." Cammie replied, laughing. "Shall I start with your legs first?"

Darien watched in horror as he turned the blow torch on with a flick of a switch and walked over to Darien smiling. "Come on man! Lets talk about this. I don't even know who you are!"

"My name is Cammie. You don't remember?" Cammie asked, letting the torch turn off. "You don't remember this face?"

Darien looked at Cammie as he walked into the light. "I can't believe this!"

~*~

"I found some information on an alias going by the name of Cammie when I was cross-referencing with people in Darien's past. But he died seventeen years ago." Bobby replied, looking over at Claire.

"Apparently he died in a house fire. He lived next door to Darien's family. Darien was with him in the house when the fire was started. The firefighters got Darien out, but Cammie died."

"You think this guy is still alive? That he made it out of the fire?"

"The report states that there was no body found in the house."

"You think this Cammie has come back to get revenge on Darien? But I don't understand why he would want to do that."

"Maybe he blames him for the house fire. We won't know

until we find him."

"If it is him." Claire replied. "We still need more information, Bobby. This person could be blaming Cammie so he can get away with it when Darien is killed."

Bobby turned to Claire. "Fawkes won't be killed. We will make sure of that!"

~*~

"I don't understand." Darien said, looking into the man eyes and trying to see into his soul.

"What's not to get, Darien? You already knew I was alive. I told you that in the letters I sent to you." Cammie replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What letters?" Darien asked, hoping to find some connection with this psycho.

"I sent you over one hundred letters to your family, telling you about what happened to me! I know you got them!"

"I don't know where you have been, man. I moved out of that house right after the fire. No one wanted me to have memories of what happened when I walked by the house everyday. You sent the letters to some poor people who didn't know who you were or what you wanted."

Cammie looked at Darien with spite. "You lie! Just like you did when we were kids!"

"I am not lying! Check the public records if you don't believe me." Darien pleaded.

Cammie smiled and braught his face right to Darien's. "If you are lying to me, Darien Fawkes, when I come back here, I will kill you a thousand times over!"

TBC

Feedback is welcomed if you made it thus far

P.S. I want to thank my friend for helping me out in

this fic as best she can... Love ya, Liz_z!


	4. The Diagnosis

Disclaimers and everything else that should be read with the warnings will be found in chapter one.

~*~

"Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Darien opened his eyes to see the familar face of his brother Kevin and smiled. He was able to come back into the dream that he longed for once he awoke to Cammie standing before. "Kevin..."

"Darien! Oh thank God! I thought I was going to lose you there for a minute! What is going on with you? You are freezing to the touch and I couldn't wake you for almost an hour."

"An hour? I don't understand." Darien rasped out.

"I am taking you to the hospital, Darien." Kevin replied, picking his brother up and putting his weight on his shoulders as he walked down the attic stairs. 

"Kevin, I don't need to go to the hospital. I will be fine. Just take me to Claire."

"What?" Kevin asked, stopping as he walked out the front door into the sunlight. "Claire who?"

Darien realized his mistake and tried to recover from his blundering mouth. "Claire Sammuals. She is a doctor I know." Darien felt the pain rush through him and leaned harder on his brother has he fought to stay awake. "I think you are right, Kevin. Please, take me to the hospital."

~*~

Kevin walked out of Darien's hospital room with the emergency room doctor on call that day. "What is his prognosis doctor?"

"He seems to be suffering from some serious infection. I won't know until we get his test results back though."

"What kind of infection would you think be able to take him down like this?"

"There are many viral infections to look at." The young doctor paused to choose his words correctly.

"His body is reacting in a very abnormal way, Mr. Fawkes. It could be a number of diseases that he could have caught at any time. But I think we are dealing with something more than that."

"Please, just tell me. I am a doctor as well." Kevin said, as he looked into the young doctors eyes and knew the news wasn't going to be good.

"The way his body is reacting to the virus. It is either very quick, and I don't think it is this option because your brother would be dead by now, or he was purposely infected with something."

"You think someone put something in my brother's body to make him sick?"

"I don't think it, Mr. Fawkes. I know this to be true. We found a needle marks everywhere. Most of them are old though. But there are at least six that are only two days old, give or take a few hours. Does your brother take drugs?"

Kevin looked at his brother lying on the hospital bed. "I haven't seen him in almost two years. He called me out of the blue to tell me that he changed his life around." Kevin stopped. "He was a thief."

The doctor looked at Darien then back at Kevin. "As far as I know, doctor... He was a thief not a crack addict. And there is no discoloration on his finger tips or around his eyes to prove other wise."

The doctor smiled. "You pay close attention. That is good." Then his smile turned into anther frown. "Then, he was purposely poisoned by something." The doctor turned when a young nurse walked up to the doctor, handing him a small stack of papers. The doctor opened it and looked up at Kevin with dreadful eyes. Handing the first sheet over to Kevin, the doctor turned to Darien and walked back into the room. 

Kevin looked at the words on the paper and wanted to scream out loud! This couldn't be happening to his brother. He couldn't lose another family member to death's cold hands. But what the test results stated was in black and white and Kevin couldn't argue. His brother was dying.

TBC


	5. Lets Ride

Disclaimers and so forth can and will be found in chapter one...

~*~

"So, you are telling me that I am dying, right?" Darien laughed out as his brother just stared into his eyes. "This is perfect! One minute I have a gland in my head, another I am dying of some rare desese." Darien chocked back the tears that seemed to come out of no where.

"Gland? What are you talking about, Darien?" Kevin asked, stepping back from his brothers bed a few steps.

Darien laughed again even harder then before. "I want to wake up now. This dream sucks. I want to wake up."

Kevin closed the distance between him and Darien and put his hand on Darien's shoulder. "This isn't a dream. This is real, Darien. And I am going to help you. I promise I will help you."

"Get away from me, Kevin! What would you know? You are dead! You died two years ago in my arms!" Darien ripped the I.V.s out of his vains and jumped out of the bed. "I want to wake up now! I don't want to sleep ever again!" Darien stumbled towards the door only to trip on his own feet and fall head first to the ground.

"Darien!" Kevin yelled as he frantically jumped for his brother and barely caught him in time before his head hit hard on the carpet floor. Kevin positioned Darien's head in his lap and called out for a doctor as he watched Darien's eyes begin to close.

"You died in my arms two years ago, Kevin. Now I am going to die in yours." Darien let the tears fall this time as he closed his eyes. Nothing was going to be able to stop this dam from breaking and flowing free from its bondage.

Kevin let a tear drip down his face as Darien closed his eyes. He had no idea what was going on in Darien's head. And what did he mean by dying and having a gland in his head? Kevin let all that slip into the back of his head as a doctor ran into the room to help Kevin pick Darien up and put him back into the hospital bed. Kevin wouldn't let Darien stay here much longer. He would have to take Darien home, and take him home soon.

~*~

"Cammie is alive! He is alive!" Eberts yelled, as he ran up to Bobby. 

"Slow down, Eberts. What are you talking about?" Bobby replied, sticking his hands on Eberts shoulders to steady the ran as he came to a fall stop from a fall run.

"I did a backround check on the kid in the house fire. He came out alive. He sent many letters to Darien's old home that the family gave to the police. The police filed it away as a hox from some kid wanting to torture the family. I studied some of the letters though. Only Cammie Anderson would know about the details that where explained in those letters."

"So how do we find this Anderson guy?" Bobby asked, already calling Claire on his cell phone.

"I traced the name Cammie through special records found in the F.B.I. database. Things like disability checks and so fourth hoping to find that he filed for something just for the fun of it. I found two names that came up with the name of Cammie Anderson. One lives in Florida, the other lives here."

"Wait a minute! You cracked into the F.B.I. database? Good job, Eberts! Now, did his name come with a address?"

Eberts smiled. "I have it right here, Robert." Eberts pulled out a sheet of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Bobby. "Lets ride."

~*~

"I want to go home. Kevin, take me home, please." Darien opened his eyes and found himself back in the warehouse. "I want to go home, Kevin. Please, I want to go home." Darien coughed out in pain as his boby began to shake from the insistant pain that shook his body. Darien closed his eyes as he heard a large door open and close and foot steps come close to him. "Leave me alone, Cammie! It wasn't my fault. You are the one who started the fire, not me. I tried to get you out, I tried." Darien yelled.

"Darien?"

Darien opened his eyes to find Claire standing before him and Bobby right next to her. Was he dreaming again? "Claire, Bobby? I want to go home."

Claire looked at Bobby then back at Darien. "Don't worry Darien. You will be home real soon. I just need to get you down from those chains first, okay?"

Bobby walked over to Darien and touched the chains that held him in place. "Hey there partner. How are you feeling?"

Darien looked at Bobby and tried to smile but couldn't. "Bobby, take me home. I want to go be with Kevin. He wants me to come home with him."

Bobby looked at Claire with concern. "What is wrong with him, Claire?"

"He is delusional. Thank god he doesn't have to worry about quicksilvermadness anymore, we would have to worry about a crazed Darien instead of a bruised one."

"There isn't any permanent damage?" Bobby asked, folling the chains to see where he could grab a hold to let his partner down.

"I won't know until we get him to the hospital. But we need to get him down now." Claire replied with concern.

Darien cried out in pain as Claire touched his shoulder where a knife penetrated his flesh. "Don't touch me!" Darien yelled as he tried to jump back but only found the chains there, holding him, making his wrists bleed even more then before.

"Darien, we are only trying to help you out. Please, don't fight me. You know who I am."

"Don't touch me!" Darien yelled again, thrashing backwards.

"Fawkes!" Bobby yelled, trying to grab a firm hold of him, but not succeeding.

"No! Don't touch me! Stay away!"

"You better listen to the man." Cammie replied, walking into the room with a gun in his hands pointing straight at Darien's thrashing body. "I would love nothing more then to shoot the man you know."

TBC

Feedback is more than welcomed!


	6. Visions of Kevin

First! I want everyone to know that my new found friend, Allianora, has totally helped me out in this chapter and in the ones to come! So, thank her for helping me figure out how I was going to torture you readers.. lol

P.S. Disclaimers and everything else that matters will be found in chapter one of this story... So, if you have questions, look there please. If chapter one won't help you out at all, e-mail me at: quicksilverflakes@yahoo.com Thank you!

~*~

"Three hours. Then I go in with backup." Eberts repeated aloud as he checked his stop watch. Waiting at the Agency wasn't fun and he wished that he was able to ride along but that was shot down when he first said, Lets ride!' Bobby Hobbes did say to wait three hours and if he wasn't back to go to the warehouse with backup. He could do it though. Eberts was a patient man, or was he?

~*~

2:45:52

Cammie smiled as he watched Bobby's face turn pale. This was going to be perfect! Now, would he torture Darien's friends and make Darien watch. Or would he torture Darien and let his friends watch? Both ways would hurt Darien because in the first place, he would see his friends suffer. But in the second place, Darien's friends who thought him to be perfect would see his pain and flaws. Cammie thought it over and realized that he had no grievance against these people so he wouldn't hurt them after all. But he would love nothing more than to have them see or just hear the best friend's torture. "Put your gun down, now. Or I won't only shoot Darien Fawkes, but I will shoot this pretty young lady here." Cammie pulled out a second weapon and pointed it at Claire with a smile. "It is up to you."

Bobby weighed his options and knew he couldn't win. He could put his gun down and try and take Cammie later when his guard was down rather than try now and get both his friends killed in the process.

"Don't even think about saving them, you can't win and I know you have already considered the fact that you could win, if not now, later. There will be no later if you try anything."

Bobby looked over at Claire and frowned. The rule books told him to put the gun down. But when did he ever listen to the rule books? Maybe he would this one time...

"Good boy." Cammie replied as Bobby put his gun down on the floor and slid it to Cammie. This was going to be perfect!

~*~

2:32:23

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. You just keep thinking that, Darien. Maybe if you press your shoes together hard enough your dreams will come true! Oh! But look! You aren't wearing any shoes! Maybe next time." Cammie yelled as he dragged Claire and Bobby down the warehouse to a small room with a large padlock placed outside the door. 

Darien strained to clear his head. What had just happened? What was his dream about? He could barely remember anything. Did he hear Bobby and Claire a minute ago? Wasn't Kevin just standing by him? No, kneeling by him? He thought he felt Kevin's hands on him. He thought he heard Kevin's whispers of promises, hopes, dreams coming true. But that was all a dream, maybe a vision. Darien would never know if Cammie got what he wanted... Darien's death.

~*~

Ten minutes later:

2:22:23

Bobby and Claire sat in the small room listening to Darien and the young man yell at each other. The noise from the warehouse was as clear as daylight as it ran down the walls and into the small room. It didn't help at all that Bobby and Claire where both tied to chairs back to back. There was no problem making out what the two men were fighting about. And Bobby knew that if Cammie had the chance, he would kill Darien then come after them next. There only hope was with Eberts now. Could they count on him to save their lives though?

~*~

2:20:46

"I told you all that I know!" Darien yelled at the man! "You can't expect more from me. I moved away with my brother! We stayed with our uncle and aunt who took care of us. I never received your letters."

"I know you are lying, Darien. I know you received those letters. There is no way you couldn't have received them!" Cammie yelled as he waved his gun in the air.

Darien relaxed. He knew it was pointless to argue with Cammie. He knew he was going to die too. He knew a lot things he wished he didn't. Why couldn't he be ignorant? Why couldn't he be that little child that never knew anything? No, children always knew what was going on around them. More so than adults and that scared him even more now. Could he really handle this?

Cammie smiled when he saw Darien's facial expressions change from calm, to distressed, to aggravated, to scared. He had Darien right where he wanted him. Just a few more mind games and then he would start back up with the torture. Everything was going as planned.

~*~

2:02:58

"How long has it been, Bobby?" Claire asked in a shallow voice. 

"Fifty-eight minutes. Eberts won't even think about coming until the three hours we gave him are up. I don't know why I gave him so long of a time period!" Bobby yelled to himself.

"It is okay, Bobby. Everything will be okay." Claire whispered.

Bobby shut her voice out as he heard a loud, ear-piercing sound run down the warehouse and into their small room that claimed them. There was no mistaking that sound. It was Darien screaming in pain. Bobby winced as another scream flew down towards them and echoed off the walls. Two hours and Darien would be dead at this rate. He couldn't take it! With all his strengh, Bobby pulled at the ropes that bound his body. Maybe he could get out before it was to late. He had to at least try!

~*~

2:00:00

Darien watched in horror as Cammie came at him again with the blow torch. Why was he doing this to him? Why? The fire touched the flesh at his calf and he did they only thing he could; he screamed and hoped that the pain would go away, that everything would just go away.

TBC


	7. Songs, Lies, Pain, Hope

Thanks again to Allianora aka BryBry aka Alli for helping me out with this chapter... Yes, she was able to see it before anyone else. Even my beta reader, Liz_z who I also want to thank for having the patience and time to check this for me! For disclaimers and so forth, look to chapter one please. Of you have any questions contact me at quicksilverflakes@yahoo.com'

~*~

The lights seemed to appear, then disappear in a second. Lights so bright that he had to close his eyes again so the pain would recede. What was going on with his eyes? Why did everything seem so bright to him? Why did the world start to spin? Was he dreaming again or was this real? Dream or real, he had to find a way to get out of this earthly hell.

"Open your eyes, Darien."

Darien opened his eyes once he heard the sincere and assertive command. There was only one person who could put both emotion and control into his words. Though it seemed that emotion was beginning to win out. "Kevin?"

"Yes, Darien."

Darien wanted to grab onto his brother and never let him go. The only dreams he had been having of Kevin the last two years were of his death. It was beyond relief to actually have a dream where his brother wasn't in his arms gasping for air that was denied his lungs. But how ironic was it for Darien to be the one dying in this dream? What did it all mean?

"I have been working while you were resting. I think I can figure out a way to help you, Darien. But..."

Darien tried to sit up but found his brother standing over him carefully pulling him back to the bed.

"Stay in bed, please." Kevin whispered.

"But what? What is the catch?" Darien replied, letting his brother push him back down without a fight. Who was he to get in the way of this dream and how it was going to play out?

"There could be side affects. Some serious side affects."

"What are we talking about here? What could be worse than dying?"

"You might not be able to walk again, ever." Kevin replied, trying hard to hold back the emotions that tried to spring from the well.

"Oh crap!" Darien yelled as he flung the covers off his bed. Had he really forgotten? How could he?

"What is wrong?" Kevin asked, as he jumped up from his chair to help in anyway he could.

"My legs!" Darien frantically looked down at his calves expecting to find the flesh singed off but only found clean, undamaged skin.

"What is wrong, Darien?" Kevin asked again, standing before Darien with bewilderment slapped across his face.

"I... I... I had a bad dream, that's all. I am sorry to have scared you." Darien replied, hoping to see some of the dread leave his brother's face.

Kevin relaxed and sat back down. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Darien smiled and pulled the sheets back on his legs. "Do you have time? I mean, a lot of time?"

Kevin smiled. "I have all the time in the world."

Darien wished that was a true statement but he knew that all the time in the world only meant a few minutes in his case. He knew he would wake up any moment and be stuck back into that hell hole he so desperately wanted freedom from. The question was... Would that become his permanently dwelling place as his body became one with the earth? Or would someone come and save him before his time ran down? Darien looked at his brother and let the smile fade. There was only one answer, and he knew what it would be.

~*~

1:45:23

"Cast not your face, from me. Lord set my spirit free. Oh my one desire, is to be with you. Come cleanse my life. And make me pure. Won't you wrap me up, in your arms in your arms. Take me higher. Draw me closer. Pull me deeper. Then I've ever been!"

Darien woke up to a light music floating in the warehouse. He knew he had never heard this song before yet he could swear that there was something familiar about it that jumped at him deep inside of him. But he couldn't place what that feeling was and began to ache within because he couldn't place it. He was just about to let himself fall asleep when he heard a soft voice coming from the far end of the warehouse. Was it Cammie? No, it was a female's voice. Darien coughed a few times as he tried to clear his thoughts so he could speak but found his lungs screaming at him for trying to do so.

~*~

1:40:58

"Who is playing that music?" Bobby asked as he still tried to free himself from the ropes that kept him captive. 

Claire stopped singing to answer Bobby's question.

"There seems to be a sound system somewhere within the warehouse. Cammie must have put some radio station on."

Bobby pulled at the ropes and realized too late that it wasn't a good idea as the chains came down hard on his wrists and took off flesh. "Ouch!"

"What?" Claire asked with worry in her tone.

"Nothing. I just scratched myself." Bobby stopped fighting with the ropes. He knew he couldn't get out of these. Now he had to try and save his strength to get everyone out of this building. There was no telling what would happen next, but Bobby would be prepared for anything.

"Hello? Is someone down there?"

Bobby shook mentally as he heard the shattered voice seep through the walls of their small room that held them there. Bobby was wrong, he wasn't prepared for this.

~*~

1:34:23

Darien overcame the pain in his lungs and yelled, or rather whispered for all he knew, the only question he could think of. His head hurt so bad he knew if he closed his eyes one of these times, they wouldn't open again. He knew he had a very bad concussion. Several abrasions on his body. And looking down to his legs he found second degree burns by the looks of it. He was thankful that Cammie decided to use the torch from a distance. But he was also worried because he knew that there would be more burns, cuts, and abrasions before Cammie was finished with him.

"Darien?"

Darien heard his name and the voice and thought it was sleeping again. There was no way...

"Darien, are you okay?"

Darien tried to laugh at the question but only found himself coughing in a uncontrollable fit. No, he wasn't okay. "I'm fine." Darien choked out as a response.

"Darien... We will get you out of this, okay?"

"We?" Darien asked in confusion.

"Bobby and I are here, Darien. But we are tied up. You don't remember?" Claire asked with concern.

Darien thought hard but he couldn't remember a thing about Claire or Bobby being there. "No. I don't remember a thing." Darien started to cough again and found himself puking on the concrete floor. "Bobby?" Darien rasped out.

"Yes partner?"

"I lied to you, buddy." Darien tried to take some pressure off his wrists as he felt the chains tearing into his flesh.

"About what, partner?" Bobby asked, holding back his emotions.

"I did break into your home last week. I am sorry about that whole mess. I hope you got the chocolate and raspberry juice out of your carpet."

Bobby started to laugh. "Don't worry about it. I am taking it out of your check next week."

Darien laughed again but knew it was a mistake when his body started to convulse. What was happening now?

~*~

1:20:45

"Fawkes? Fawkes!?!" Bobby yelled again for the fourth time.

"Bobby..." Claire whispered. "He is probably asleep.

Don't worry about it, okay?"

Bobby closed his eyes and put his anger aside. There

where better ways to vent. One way he knew would work

was using Cammie's body as a punching bag.

"We need to think of a way to get out of here. We have

to help Darien. We need to think about that right now,

okay?"

Bobby opened his eyes, "Okay." Bobby searched around the small room looking for anything that would help them. They had to get out of here, they were running out of time.

~*~

1:00:00

One hour!' Eberts thought to himself. What was taking so long? 

"Eberts?"

Eberts turned around to find Alex Monroe standing there. "Yes, Ms. Monroe?"

"What is going on around here? I was told to report to you here. That there was something BIG going down." Eberts looked around the hall to make sure the two of them where alone. "Robert and Claire are out on a mission. We were called in for backup."

"What kind of mission?" Alex asked with annoyance.

"We found Darien." Eberts whispered.

"What?!? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier? I should have gone with them to get his butt back here!"

Eberts looked at Alex and didn't know if she was mad that she was left out of the mission or mad that she was backup. "We had to keep it quiet in case there was a mole here. Not even the Official knows of this."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Two hours." Eberts replied with concern. "They should have been back by now though. But Robert asked me to wait three hours for their return. Then if they where not back before that time, to come after them with backup."

Alex looked at her watch then back at Eberts. "Your clock is an hour behind, isn't it, Eberts?"

Eberts looked at his watch then back at Alex. "No, my watch is..."

"It is wrong."

Eberts was about to respond but shut his mouth when he realized what she was implying. Eberts took his watch and set it an hour ahead. "Yes, I guess it is, actually. How clumsy of me."

~*~

TBC


	8. The Games We Play

Okay, I made this chapter a little longer then usual hoping that there would be more details and more information as to what is going on in this story. I hope you all have long enough ropes... Because you are really going to need them from now on when I write... ;0)

Disclaimers and so forth can and will be found in chapter one... If you have any questions contact me at quicksilverflakes@yahoo.com'

~*~

"You can't do that! It isn't fair!" "No one said life is fair."

"No, but I can get you back, Darien!" Cammie laughed as he ran down the hall to his bedroom.

Darien laughed and ran after his best friend. "It wasn't like I did it on purpose Cam. I just had the opportunity and I took it just like you would have." Darien stopped in his tracks as Cammie ran from his room carrying a box full of water balloons he had helped fill so they could use them as a prank for Darien's brother, Kevin and Cammie's sister, Alli.

"You aren't going to use those on me, are you?" Darien asked in a shy voice.

Cammie smiled and walked towards Darien with one in his hand. "I would never! You are my best friend, Darien! Why would I want to use these on you?"

Darien backed down the hall hoping to get away before that balloon made a permanent home someplace on his body.

"You aren't scared of me, are you?" Cammie asked with a sly smile.

"Should I be, Cam?"

Cammie laughed and ran towards his friend, throwing the balloon straight for his face. "Ha! Take that, my friend!"

Darien tried to duck but found himself too slow and the balloon hit him straight in the face. "Cam! Stop man!"

Cammie smiled and threw another, this time hitting Darien in the gut. "I told you I would get you back for what you did!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I am sorry!" Darien yelled as another balloon hit him in the arm. He felt the water run down his legs and knew people would think he had wet himself. How embarrassing!

Cammie looked at Darien and laughed. "You look like you wet your pants man!"

Darien looked at Cammie with resentment in his eyes. "Yea, I know that, Cam. Can I borrow a pair of your jeans?"

Cammie laughed and gave the box to Darien as he disappeared into his bedroom in search for a pair of jeans.

"Hey! Get in here!" Cammie yelled while in his bedroom.

Darien rushed into the room and found Cammie sitting on his bed with a wide smile playing across his face. "What are you thinking?"

Cammie looked at Darien with pure mischief in his eyes and jumped down from his bedroom. "You want to know a secret?"

Darien smiled and set the box down by the bed. "Sure! What is it?"

"I have to show you!"

~*~

58:23

Cammie woke up in a cold sweat. He hated that dream. Why couldn't he have one night with a peaceful sleep? Cammie sat up and realized that he had been asleep for an hour and it was time to get back to his guest. Maybe it was time to talk to the two people he'd caught a few hours ago. Just maybe. At any rate, he could go wake up Darien and make his nightmares realistic. That in itself was a prize he would always remember and enjoy.

~*~

56:54

Darien felt the pain ripple throughout his body and cursed under his breath. The pain was incessant and completely relentless. When would this all end? When would he be free? He would rather die then feel this way. Death. That word struck out to him like a whip.

Everyone died, right? His mother, uncle, brother, even the woman he was starting to fall in love with. How could everyone die? If he died, would he be joined with them? Would he be able to laugh, dance, even cry with the people he loved? 

"Glad to see you awake, Darien." Cammie said, as he walked up to Darien's battered face. "I have been trying to figure out what to do to you next. I mean, I gave you burns like I have because of you." Cammie pulled up his slacks to show severe burns to his lower legs. "I know you felt the pain that I felt years ago."

Darien spit in Cammie's face. 

"That wasn't nice, Darien. At least you won't have any problems learning how to walk again like I did. You won't be alive long enough to even try to walk. Isn't that ironic though? I think it is." Cammie smiled as he wiped off the spit from his face with the sleeve of his sweater. "So, what would you do to me next?"

Darien looked into Cammie's eyes and saw the pure evil that resided there. He knew there was only one way out of this mess. He would die. There was no way around this problem. Yes, he trusted Bobby and Claire. But they where both tied up and if he couldn't get out, they couldn't either.

"So, what would you do to me next, Darien? There are several things I can think of, shall I run them past you?" 

"You are a sick man, Cam."

"Don't call me that!" Cammie yelled as he slapped

Darien across the face. "I called you that when we where kids. I can call you that now if I wish." Darien lashed out.

"We were friends when we were kids. We are enemies now." Cammie replied.

"I have a question, Cam."

"I said don't call me that!" Cammie yelled again as he grabbed Darien's burnt leg and squeezed. The sound that came out of Darien's mouth made Cammie smile and only squeeze harder as he heard a mixture of screams and tears from Darien. Cammie let go and looked up to see what he already knew. Darien has passed out from the pain. "Good."

~*~

50:37

"I swear! As soon as I get out of here, that man is dead!" Bobby yelled as he heard the last cry from Darien ring out then suddenly stop. "Dead!"

"You shouldn't make idle threats." Cammie replied, walking into the small room where he kept Claire and Bobby bound. "They don't become you."

Bobby looked at Cammie with sheer hatred. "Who said they were idle?"

"Ouch! I guess then if I am going to die, I might as well have all the fun I can have now, right?" Cammie laughed as he walked over to Claire. "Would you like to look at Darien? It is quite a site to see."

Claire looked up at the man. Would he let her really see him? "Yes, I would like to look at Darien."

"I see that you are a doctor." Cammie opened her wallet and smiled. Then he walked over to Bobby. "I see you are a government agent. Though I don't see how you could be. Short, bald, insane. How does that work?" Cammie asked, throwing Bobby's wallet at his face and smiling as it hit him in the right eye, cutting it. "It is a wonder in itself. Would you care to explain it to me over tea?"

Bobby tried again to free himself from the chains but only put more pressure on his wrists, cutting them even more than before. "Get lost you little punk!"

"Oh, such harsh words. I only came for the lady doctor. You will just have to wait your turn."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Bobby yelled as Claire was set free from the chains and being dragged off by Cammie. "Don't touch her!" Bobby yelled once again, knowing it was useless. Everything seemed useless now, everything.

~*~

42:11

"Darien!" Claire yelled as she ran to his motionless body. She checked his pulse and found it strong and steady. How he was still alive after what he had been through, she didn't know. She looked down at his legs and saw the damage immediately. She hid the tears as she took in his appearance. He was a mess and she couldn't do anything to help him. "He has to go to the doctors." Claire said, as she turned to look at Cammie in the eyes.

"Haven't you heard anything, lady? I am going to kill him after it is perfectly clear that the time has come for his death. I do want you to know though that he has lasted a lot longer then I had expected. But, he was always a strong kid."

"We can help you if you let us, Cammie. There is no need to follow through with this."

Cammie laughed. "Yes there is! He left me there! He betrayed me." Cammie replied, finally calming down. "Now, I want you to patch up what you can with these medical supplies."

"Why?" Claire asked, confused.

"Because, the longer he is alive, the more I can hurt him."

~*~

TBC

So, there is a welcomed response as to what you all think so far? Should I keep going? :0)


	9. And a Shot Rang Out

"Can't you drive faster?" Alex yelled. "You are driving slower then my sixty-two year old grandma!"

"You have a sixty-two year old grandmother?" Eberts asked with curiosity.

"Eberts! It's a metaphor! Just get us there, okay." Alex said, irritated.

"I am going as fast as the speed limits permit me, agent Monroe."

"Who cares about the speed limits, Eberts. I didn't have you leave early because of the stupid speed limits. I had you leave early because..." Alex stopped in mid sentence as she realized what she was about to admit to not only Eberts, but to herself.

"Because..." Eberts said, "You care about them."

~*~

"You will be okay, Darien. Don't worry, okay?" Kevin said, as he pulled the mask over his brother's mouth. "Breath in. It is only going to knock you out as we perform the surgery."

Darien looked around the room. "We?"

"Yes." Kevin replied with a smile. "Myself and Claire."

Darien watched as Claire walked over to him with a large needle in her hands. "Don't worry, Darien. Kevin and I will take good care of you."

Darien watched in horror as Claire put the needle near his arm and began to look for a vein. "No." Darien whispered. "No!"

~*~

45:26

"Cammie, you can't let him die. It won't be right. You have to know that. You have to know that it is wrong to take a life." Claire protested.

Cammie smiled and walked right up to Claire, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "The only thing I know of, is revenge."

Claire slapped his hand away from her and looked over at Darien. "I won't help you hurt him anymore."

"You would rather have him die like this?" Cammie asked, laughing as he pointed to Darien's battered body.

A tear ran down her face as she looked at him. How could this happen to him? So much had happened to him in the last two years. Why this on top of everything else? "No, I won't let him die. Not now, not later." Claire replied. "Not ever." She whispered.

~*~

43:56

Bobby tried hard not to yell out in frustration. What was happening with Claire and Darien? He couldn't do anything about it and it made him pissed. "Why?" Bobby whispered. He should have come in with backup. All he could think about was Darien being killed and Claire being hurt in the process. She would do anything to save him, and he was happy for that. Darien needed her now. But Darien also needed to get out of this warehouse. He needed medical help. Bobby looked down at his watch. "Forty minutes. Get here Eberts...Get here!"

~*~

42:09

"Don't move." Was the first thing Darien heard as he opened his eyes. What? Like he really could if he wanted to? "Claire, what are you doing? Are you at the hospital?"

"No! Ha!" Cammie laughed. "The only part of the hospital you are going to visit is the morgue, Darien." Cammie mocked.

Darien lifted his head from Claire's eyes to Cammie's. "I think you have that backwards, Cam." Darien retorted.

Cammie walked up to Darien with a snort. Pulling his gun out and pressing it to Darien's temples he pushed Claire backwards and laughed as she hit hard on the ground. "Would you like to go to the morgue now, Darien?"

Darien felt the muzzle of the gun press against his temple but couldn't care less about it. "What's wrong, Cam? Did I affend you?"

"I told you never to call me Cam!" Stepped back, Cammie pointed the gun at Darien's chest. "You just earned a free trip to the city morgue."

Darien closed his eyes and winced as the shot ran throughout the warehouse.

TBC

Okay, that is the end of chapter nine people... There will be another two chapters, hopefully...


	10. Only a NightMare

All disclaimers and so forth will be found in chapter one. If you have any questions, please email me at

quicksilverflakes@yahoo.com'

Enjoy this chapter because it is close to the last for this fic...lol... *Evil grin*

~*~

~No one told me that life was going to be this rough. If they had, I would have begged to be put back into my mothers womb for eternity.~

~*~

"Where are you taking me?" Darien asked as he was pushed into a small room by Cammie.

"Where all the secrets are kept, Darien." Darien wanted to turn around and run away. Something about this room scared him and he wanted out. But guys didn't think about running away! No, they stood and took what was given to them. So, he would stay and take what his best friend would give him. He had no choice anyway.

"Sit over there." Cammie pointed to a small chair that was situated on the far left hand corner of the small room. Pulling out a few candles, Cammie placed them at Darien's feet and smiled. Handing him a match, he walked over to another chair a few feet away with a few candles for himself. "We light together."

Darien bent down and lit the candles with a sigh. What was his friend up to? "Now what, Cam?"

"Place the candles by your feet, almost touching your shoes." Cammie showed him and sat back with a smile.

"What is this, Cam? This isn't a secret, this is stupid."

Cammie looked at Darien and frowned. "What kind of friend are you? Huh? Any other friend would do this for me."

Darien put the candles by his shoes and sat back. "Now what?" Darien asked in aspiration.

Cammie laughed as he pulled out a can of turpentine from behind his chair. "We die!"

~*~

How wonderful!' Darien thought as he opened his eyes. He was back as the hospital again. Was he finally dead? Could he now be with his brother, Kevin, for eternity? Darien smiled as he saw the familiar figure walk into the room. What was he doing here? Then Darien frowned in disgust. Had Cammie taken his best friend's life also? What about Claire? Everyone was doomed now.

"Hey partner. Glad to see you are finally awake." Bobby said with a smile.

"Awake? What are you talking about? I'm dead, you're dead."

Bobby looked at Darien in puzzlement. "No, Fawkes. We are alive. Alex and Eberts came to the rescue." Bobby said in a sour tone.

"But I heard a shot. Then I blacked out. I thought I was dead." Darien said the last word in pain, trying to sit up. He wanted out of this hospital.

"Stay down, Fawkes." Bobby said in concern as he carefully pressed Darien back down into his hospital bed.

"No way. First Kevin, now you."

Bobby stepped back from the bed. "What are you talking about, Fawkes?"

"Oh. Just a nightmare." Darien said in ease, as he relaxed. "Tell me what happened with the shot that I heard, please."

"The shot was from Eberts. He shot Cammie before he could shoot you. But... Cammie got away. No worries though! The Agency is going to track that jerk down and get him. You can count on us."

"Sure thing, Bobby." Darien replied with a smirk. "Sure thing." Turning over in his bed, Darien closed his eyes. At least he could sleep for a while. But he knew that nightmares awaited him. They always did.

~*~

Cammie walked into the hospital room and smiled at the small figure sleeping in the bed. It would be so easy to kill him here and now. Why shouldn't he? No, he would wait for his revenge. That was the good thing about revenge though. It could always wait.

~*~

Darien jumped up from his chair and ran at Cammie with full force. There would be no way he would die! No way! He struggled for the can of turpentine but was kicked hard in his chest by Cammie. Pulling away, Darien watched in horror as Cammie poured the turpentine on himself and lit a match. "No, Cam!" But it was too late. Cammie's legs where already engulfed in flames. Then the whole room caught fire. Darien jumped towards his friend but only received another hard kick to his lower stomach. Crying, Darien ran out of the room for the phone. He had to call 911 and he had to do it before his best friend died.

~*~

I was alive, I had made it through everything, right? No, I had been hurt both physically and mentally. They told me that everything would get better, but they don't know how much this really hurt me, how much it still hurts. I will put up the mask that will be there for the rest of my life. No one will ever truly know what happened to me while I was captured. You may ask, Has he become a danger now?' There is only one answer to your question... Hell yes.'

The End

Want a sequel? Want to know what will happen next? Just ask, and you shall receive... P.S. Sorry about that last swear word, it was the only appropriate thing to say here... Sarah


End file.
